spyvsspyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lavender
Purple Field Agent SV 0972 Codename "Lavender" was created by EvilAuthor on Y!Gallery for the club Rookie Mistakes. = Purple Field Agent SV 0972 : "Lavender" = :Formally Regal's assistant, Lavender was placed on training duty in order to distract her from personal problems that could have potentially affected her work. Lavender acts at the Public Relations officer for Purple Agency and in addition to assuring the spies get their paychecks, she also writes most of the personnel files. Strengths :Organized. Serious, focused, and capable of being very patient. Great cook. Languages :Lavender is fluent in the following: ::*'English' ::*'German' ::*'French' ::*'Romansh' ::*'Italian' ::*'Spanish' :Currently learning/passable with the following: ::*'Russian' Weaknesses :Tends to be aggressive. Personality :Very stiff and to the point on work related matters, but considerably softer and motherly during free time or while waiting for an assignment. Notes :Has self esteem issues. Never call attention to her weight or compare her to other women. = History = :Paola is a duel citizen of Switzerland and the United States. Her parents parents divorced when she was very young and she grew up spending the school year with her mother in Switzerland and her breaks from school in America with her father. When she was a teenager, her father married a vain trophy wife who insisted that Paola not be invited to the wedding. :Since Paola's father was an Army General, he ran the house like a barrack, she grew up in very physically fit, though he was very supportive of her weight and thought her healthier versions of the meals her mother taught her to make, his second wife loved to make snide comments about Lavender's weight which lead to her poor self image and started her aggression towards other women. :Paola's self esteem issues worsened in October of 2008 when her fiance sent out wedding invitations that had a different woman's name on them. He did not end his engagement with Paola beforehand. The fiance forgot to take Paola's guests off the invitation list so her friends, family, and many of her coworkers knew she'd been dumped before she did. Since she spent very little time with her fiance because of her spy training, she wasn't immediately angry with him, but after the new woman made several fat jokes at Paola's expense, she became very hostile and was reassigned to train Agent Amethyst in hopes of keeping her busy and distracted from her personal issues. There are current several bets in place about when she will take revenge. :She was recruited by Regal right out of college for reasons unknown and has been working for the Purple Agency ever since. Until recently, she had very little to do with the other purple agents. When she wasn't following Regal around, she'd sit in her office with the door shut. Now she spends more time with her coworkers and leave her door open when in her office. She has become very fond of Amethyst and seems to enjoy trying to fatten him up. :Because of her good relationship with her mother, Paola is capable of forming positive relationships with other women over time. Bonding over a meal is highly recommended. Category:Spies Category:Purple_Agency